Within optics and optical instruments it is common to use a connector, also known as a C-mount. The connector may attach a vibration prone system, for example an Atomic Force Microscope (AFM), with a charge-coupled device (CCD) digital camera system with a cooling fan or an optical imaging system with motorized components such as e.g. a spinning disk. The connector is usually according to a known standard for optical imaging sensors that dictates the design of the mount shape and sensor distance with respect to the optical mount in optical imaging. At the time of filing the present application the connectors are according to the ISO 10935:2009. Sometimes the system or the optical imaging system is exposed to mechanical vibrations and/or noise, for example from the systems themselves or from the surrounding environment. This reduces the quality of the image and subsequently the data to be extracted.
One way to improve the quality may for example by using complex computer programs. However, there is a desire to improve the quality in other ways.